wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggly Mascots
The Wiggly Mascots are 4 Wiggly friends. They are Shirley Shawn, Wags, Dorothy, and Henry. They are called the mascots because they represent The Wiggles and have costumes like most other mascots. Trivia * Some people play all four of these mascot characters. Gallery MurrayandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Big Red Car" File:GetReadytoWiggle-1995Live.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in the Wiggles' New Zealand concert GregandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wiggledance!" JeffandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsandtheAudience.jpeg|The Wiggly Mascots and the audience TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wiggledance!" end credits AnthonyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at Manly Beach TheWigglyMascotsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie1771.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglyMascotsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Officer Beaples TheWigglyMascotsinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Tennis Ball Chase" TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Wiggles" TV Series LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow116.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheWigglyMascotsinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Toot Toot!" TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" TheWigglyMascotsShirt.jpg|A little boy wearing the wiggly mascots shirt TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheWigglyMascotsinSantaHats.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue TheWigglyMascotsinDecember1998.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture of "The Wiggly Big Show" Friends43.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Friends" (Notice that Dorothy is a baby) TheWigglyMascotsinDirections.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Directions" TheWigglyMascotsinManners.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Manners" TheWigglyMascotsandWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Wigglehouse TheWigglyMascotsinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" TheWigglyMascotsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" TheWigglyMascotsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheWigglyMascotsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheWigglyMascotsinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wiggly Safari" WiggleBay86.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wiggle Bay" WiggleBay272.png|The Wiggly Mascots playing volleyball TheLostJoey16.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in electronic storybook: "The Lost Joey" TheWigglyMascotsatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at "Space Dancing" premiere WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!537.png|The Wiggly Mascots in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheWigglyMascotsinTVSeries3.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series 102904 TheWiggles JM030.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in The 2003-2005 Tour TheWigglyMascotsinLCAWEpisodeForty-Three.png|The Wiggly Mascots In Clap Your Hands TheWigglyMascotsinLCAWEpisodeOne.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots playing basketball TheWigglyMascotsPlayingCroquet.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots playing croquet TheWigglyMascotsPlayingSoccer.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots playing soccer TheWigglyMascotsatArtomonBowlingClub.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at Artomon Bowling Club TheWigglyMascotsasPlushToysinToyCommercial.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots as plush toys in toy commercial TheWigglyMascotsPlushToys.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots as plush toys TheWigglyMascotsToyFigures.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots as toy figures TheWigglyMascotsinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Top of the Tots" TopoftheTots378.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Larissa Wright TopoftheTots708.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Ryan DeSaulnier TheWigglyMascotsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheWigglyMascotsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Santa's Rockin!" TheWigglyMascotsandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Santa Claus TheWigglyMascotsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheWigglyMascotsinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue File:TheWigglyMascotsin2004.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in 2004 BowWowWow(episode)35.jpg|The Little Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Wiggly Animation TheWigglyMascotsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Sailing Around the World" TheWigglyMascotsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Little Rock" concert TheWigglyMascotsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert TheWigglyMascotsinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheWigglyMascotsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheWigglyMascotsontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots on the S.S Feathersword TheWigglyMascotsandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Professor Singalottasonga TheWigglyMascotsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Macsots in "Little Rock Live" 1830944740_4440f9965e_o.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Sailing Around the World Live TheWigglyMascotsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglyMascotsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheWigglyMascotsinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" TheWigglyMascotsinRacingtotheRainbowTrailer.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Racing to the Rainbow" trailer TheWigglyMascotsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheWigglyMascotsintheWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at Wigglehouse TheWigglyMascotsinHotAirBalloon.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in hot air balloon TheRainbowPalace6.jpeg|The Wiggly Mascots in electronic storybook: "The Rainbow Palace" TheWigglyMascotsinWigglesWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Wiggles World theme park TheWigglyMascotsinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wiggledancing!" 320524902 b72bf688ba o.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots with white vests 323494386_35e6bf084b_o.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Racing To The Rainbow! Show TheWigglyMascotsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" Dorothy'sTeaParty21.jpeg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy's Tea Party" electronic storybook TheWigglyMascotsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Getting Strong!" 28488-1194833578-6.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in 2007 SamandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Sam and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsatDreamworld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at Dreamworld TheWigglyMascotsatWhiteWaterWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at White Water World 1879639537_f4d1af55c8_o.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in The 2007 US Tour TheWigglyMascotsinPopGoTheWigglesConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Pop Go the Wiggles" concert 3151117709_d507c71e41_o.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in The 2008 US Tour 2394647313_106bc0cb37_o.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and a duck 2744104488_b06f5a2d9b_o.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots bowing TheWigglyMascotsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy's Memory Book" TheWigglyMascotsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy's Memory Book" end credits TheWigglyMascotsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" TheWigglyMascotsinBigBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Big Big Show" TheWigglyMascotsinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Big Big Show" end credits TheWigglyMascotsatSixFlags.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at Six Flags 3802051865_da4932f099_o.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in 2009 6a0147e0d9d2d6970b0148c6e43656970c.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in 2009 US Tour TheWigglyMascotsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheWigglyMascotsonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots on "Carols in the Domain" TheWigglyMascotsinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Wiggly Circus" concert IMGP5520.JPG|The Wiggly Mascots in wiggly circus Live TheWigglyMascotsinLet'sEat.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Let's Eat" File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas536.png|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" TheWigglyMascotsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" TheWigglyMascotsinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Australia Day Concert" TheWigglyMascotsinBigBirthday.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Big Birthday" TheWigglyMascotsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Surfer Jeff" TheWigglyMascotsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Getting Strong" concert TheWigglyMascotsinCelebration!.png|The Wiggly Mascots in "Celebration!" TheWigglyMascotsinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra File:6095741A-1B2E-4A4A-9890-D51652EF2499.jpeg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" TheWigglyMascotsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" TheWigglyMascotsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Taking Off!" EmmaandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Emma and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Furry Tales" LachyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggly Mascots SimonandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Simon and the Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" TheWigglyMascotsandFairyClare.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Fairy Clare TheWigglyMascotsinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Rock & Roll Preschool. TheWigglyMascotsonEaster.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots on Easter RobloxScreenShot12092015_173533526.png|The Wiggly Mascots in Roblox $_1.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Mini Friends 10636896_10153406317697018_9132778132599783222_o.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Easter Egg Roll 11947573_10152999568271956_6302785583846935665_n.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in White Post Farms DSC_1082.JPG|The Wiggly Mascots as kids 1253884306_937bc5aa23_o.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots on the train Xmastree04.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in a Christmas Show PartyTime!571.png|The Wiggly Mascots in "Party Time!" 80669993 161033525216392 2193468063246974976 n.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Are The Wiggles Quilt Cover Single Bed 1998 Vintage PartyTime!567.png|The Wiggly Mascots in Party Time! Category:Characters Category:Mascots/Puppets Category:Group characters Category:Dorothy Trios Category:Wags Trios Category:Henry Trios Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Shirley Shawn Trios Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Trios